A Simple Rose
by Back2Freestyle15
Summary: You never know what you got, till its gone. MayXDrew


This is going to be a one chapter thing, no sequels no nothing. but hopefully it wont need anything else! Hope you like it!

Disclaimor: I do not own Pokemon

Drew grinned as he strolled into Twilight Town. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He had already gotten five ribbons and knew for a fact she had only had three. The warm Fall day had Drew s purple jacket fly behind him, and his green hair move with the wind while leaves danced around at his feet.

He loved making her mad.

Suddenly, he stopped and glared. A tall man, wearing almost all green and purple hair quickly skipped past him. "What's the hurry? May embarrassed you again?" Drew remarked.

The man halted to a stop. "Very funny Drew. I'd love to talk, but I have to get out of here before they find me..." Harley said softly before picking up his pace and charging out of town, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Drew narrowed his eyes. That couldn't be good. He watched the trail disappearing and the turned around, continuing his journey back into town. Just thinking about Harley made his fists ball up into rage. If he hurt May... Drew took a deep breath and relaxed. She was a big girl now, she could look after herself. He then began to grin, picturing her face when he showed her his ribbons. He kept replaying the scene in his head, until he reach the Pokemon Center.

As he entered, someone sprinted past him, then stopped. "Drew!! Did you see Harley?" Ash demanded. Drew looked at Ash's face hard, something wasn't right... Drew stared at him, startled. Ash's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and he had streaks of tears down his face. He had been _crying_.

"What's going on? Whats wrong with you?" Drew asked.

Ash glared at him, "That doesn't matter right now, Drew. Where did Harley go?!" Ash shouted.

Drew glared back at him and pointed in the direction he came. "He was running out of town like a maniac. Hey, wheres May?" Ash stared at Drew, gulped and didn't answer. Instead, he ran off in Harley's direction. Drew sighed, frustrated. What the heck is going on here? He turned around and headed toward the front desk. Maybe Nurse Joy would tell him. He strolled up to the front desk, watching his surrounds carefully for that brown haired girl, and faced Nurse Joy. When she turned around, Drew gasped. Nurse Joy also was sniffling, and a streak down her cheek. She rubbed her face and put on her smile.

"What... what can I do for you today?" She asked, trying to control her shaking voice.

Drew stepped back, shaken. "What is wrong with you people? What happened?"

Nurse Joy let out a sniffle before replying. "One of the coordinators. um... had a accident... and..."

"Drew? Is that you?" A small, squeaky voice asked. Drew turned sharply around and looked at a little, black haired boy with big glasses. A taller, tan and serious look boy stood behind him silently. Nurse Joy let out a cry and fled into the back room. Drew, completely unsettled, looked down at Max.

"What's is going on? Why is everyone crying around here?" Drew asked, trying to stay cool.

"You, you didn't hear? About- about..." Max couldn't finish, and choke down some sobs.

"Follow us." Brock said, in a monotone voice. Drew gulped as he walked past other kids, who looked sad and depressed. Walking down a abandoned hall was one thing, but walking down a abandoned hall with two crying boys was another. Finally, Brock stopped at a door, and stared at it, as if it would open itself.

"Don't make me go in!" Max pleaded. "It will only hurt even more!" He fell down on his knees and sobbed. Being the big brother Brock felt that he was, he picked Max up and turned to Drew.

"Go in without us. We be in the lobby." Drew stared at them, frightened and confused. All he wanted to know was where May was! But instead, he took a deep breath and walked in.

After realizing what was wrong, he wished he hadn't.

It was a normal hospital room, expect with a little more color and furniture. There was a big window in the corner, along with a balcony with a beautiful view of the ocean. There was a tv, and a small couch along with a bed and a dresser. And in the bed, lay May, peacefully asleep. Her bandanna was off, and laying on the table next to her. Her brown hair was spread out on the pillow, and all she was wearing was a white tank top. Her red shirt was no where to be seen, but Drew took no notice. He took in a sharp breath, as he heard the machine sounding ever beat of her heart, and draw a squiggle line across the screen. About eight tubes were attached to May, each analyzing a different aspect. Drew gasped as he came nearer. She had a couple of deep scratches on her arm, and one across her cheek and a couple of burns on her shoulders. Drew walked over, as if in a dream and shook her gently. And she did not respond. He tried harder and harder, but she never even moved. Drew breathing started to shake, as he slowly lifted up a clip board placed next to her bed. It was a medical form, with many words he did not understand. But when he saw what he was looking for, he slowly sat down to the ground, throw the clip board across the room, and sobbed.

May, had fallen into a coma.

Drew started to shake uncontrollably as he started to shout inside his head. Why May? Why do you have to be so selfish and leave me at a time like this? Why? And then, the pieces started to come together. Drew quickly looked up as he realized that is why Ash wanted Harley. That is why Harley was practically running out of town! Because Harley had something to do with it! Drew groaned as he curled back up into a ball. And he let him run right by. But how was he suppose to know that he had put May into a coma? At the mention of her name, Drew began thinking about their past encounters. He would give anything right now, just see her open her beautiful blue eyes and giggle at him! Anything! He then sighed again, rubbing his eyes. He wished he hadn't been so, so cool around her, and wished he would have been nicer. He wished that he could have told her that those roses were for her. And suddenly, he felt empty inside. Like he had lost something, he could never replace. He shake lily stood up and at the door he looked back at her peaceful face, then shut the door.

Nurse Joy came in, at the end of the day, to make sure she was alright and found a red rose on the table next to her bed. And also... five ribbons.

"Alright, you know whats coming up next folks. So lets get Busy!" The crowd screamed out of control as Lilian danced off the stage. About 186 people went up on stage after that, and then soon- "Our final contest is Drew and is Rosalia!" People shouted and screamed as Drew walked coolly on the battle Arena. A year had past since May had fallen into a coma, and Drew had changed a lot. No longer was he the cocky, confident, stylish, but a silent, grave boy. He couldn't remember the last time he flicked his hair. He had searched nonstop for Harley, but he had disappeared off the face of Earth after that accident. He and his Rosalia preformed a stunning display of glitter and stars, he the judges rewarded him with high points. When he finished, the 28 surviving coordinators were shown on the screen, and Drew came in fourth place. He nodded at went into the Coordinator room, where he would want for his battle.

He sat down and waited patiently, whiling watching the current battle on screen. When it was time for his battle, he stood up and started to walk to the arena, when he noticed a rose that was on the bench that he had just been sitting at. He picked it up, along with the card and studied it. All it said that is was was his name, no recipient. He frowned, and placed the rose in his pocket before jogging out on the stage. He quickly defeated his opponent, with his Rosaila and his Flygon. And before he knew it, he was in the final round, going up against some guy named Jordan. It was a close match, but Drew had come out with the win. The crowd went crazy and shouted his name as he was given the golden Ribbon Cup. He held it in the air, giving just a small smile as his Pokemon posed for the pictures.

Finally, Lilian came on stage and shouted excitedly, "Lucky for Drew, we have one more surprise for him! Come on out, challenger!" A boy/girl came running out onto the field (Drew couldn't tell) with a blue cape covering most of his/her body. Drew frowned at this new comer. What did they mean by, challenger? The boy/girl stopped in front of his panting heavily, before glaring at him.

"I challenge you for the Ribbon Cup." She (Drew knew that voice belonged to a girl) stated boldly.

Drew glared back down at her. "And if I refuse?" He asked, as the crowd watched, spell bound.

"Then I get to tease you for the rest of your life, how you were afraid to lose to me." And with that, the girl tore of her cape. The girl was medium height, had on a white skirt, and blue biker shorts. She was wearing a red shirt, with a half circle of blue on top, and a red bandanna. She also had a yellow pack, strapped around her waist, and brown, pigtail like hair hanging out both sides.

"So, what's it going to be Drew?" May winked, her blue eyes sparkling. Drew gasped, rooted on the spot. Then he shook his head and walked over to her.

He handed her the ribbon Cup. "Take it, as long as your okay, I could want nothing less." The crowd exploded as the two childhood friends hugged each other tightly.

"Well, what do you know! It's May from Petelburg City!" The crowd, remembering May's reputation before, cheered, clapped and cried even louder as Drew hugged May tight. Max, Ash and Brock, who had been there for the heck of it, came running across the arena, laughing and crying also. As May waved to the wild, crying crowd, Lilian remarked into the microphone, this Ribbon Cup Contest would not be forgotten, anytime soon.

"You sure are something May." Drew said softly, shaking his head and laughing.

"What?" May asked, blushing slightly for no reason.

"Nothing. Never mind." Drew grinned. The five of them had gone to the coordinator party afterwards (May insisted) and after getting congratulated and telling her story for the ump-teeth time, May and Drew left Ash (who was eating the damn place), Max and Brock( who was trying to marry Nurse Joy) and went out on the balcony to watch the sun set.

"So... now what are we going to do?" May asked, breaking the silence.

Drew cocked a eyebrow. "What do you mean? We do what we always do. Battle for ribbons and meet up with each other. What else would we do?" Drew said simply and looked up at the stars. He pushed off the balcony, and turned to May.

"Speaking of which, I think I'll be leaving then."

"What? Why?' May asked sadly.

"Because, now, I've got a rival again. And I can't let a girl with bad coordinating skills beat me to having five ribbons." Drew grinned, and flicked his hair.

"So I go in a coma for a year, and your still nagging me about this?! Dont you have any respect?!" May demanded angrily.

"Ah, now thats the May I remember." Drew smiled, and took the rose from his pocket that he had gotten before. May, who was about to blow up in his face, stopped and blushed. "Whats this?"

Drew groaned. "It's called a rose, a type of flower that is usually exchanged or grown for people."

May grabbed the rose and folded her arms across her chest as Drew began to walk away. "You forgot to say it was for my Beautifly." May mumbled.

"Maybe because it wasn't for your Beautifly." Drew said coolly, loud enough for her to hear and waved his hand before disappearing into the sunset.

May watched, him blushing furiously. "Stupid Drew, Stupid flowers." and yet, she smiled and fingered her rose, before putting it behind her ear. She couldn't wait to resume the life she once had... and see him again.

Yah! I really liked this one! I hope you guys did too!

Review please!


End file.
